Un último deseo
by MoonGoth
Summary: Reto: "Intercambia una historia" Para:Artemisa-Cazadora del Foro "Héroes". ¿Hay algo malo en mezclar el amor o la amistad con el trabajo? Quizá nada, pero el problema sería ocultarle al amor de tu vida que trabajan juntos, manteniendo lejos las amenazas del mundo.


Hola, sé que llega un poco tarde, y creo que mi única, pero verdadera excusa es que me quede tirada... em, literalmente. Bueno no es lo que importa.

¡Espero hayas tenido felices fiestas Artemisa-Cazadora!, y para compensar este solo es el primero de cuatro capítulos(?) (bueno,.. en realidad tampoco soy muy buena con los one shots, lo siento)

Te soy sincera, busque si habías escrito algo con tu pareja favorita, pero no hallé nada. Quería averiguar de algún modo como te gustaría que fuese su relación. Y advierto, soy toda una dramática, además de ser la navidad mi época favorita para la nostalgia.. Sin quitarte más tiempo, espero que te agrade :)

Nuevamente una disculpa por la demora de mi entrega, y una recomendación para cuando se hable del café: ayer me dijo un ave, de Caifanes.

* * *

><p>Ni Young Justice ni Teen Titans me pertenece<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Noche buena. <em>

_"Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para darle nuestro último adiós a un gran hombre…"_

**De pie en el sepelio, Shayera acompañaba a bruce. Igual que Alfred.**

**Dick había muerto.**

**Bárbara estaba frente a ellos, y se veía como si estuviera cansada de llorar, aún se le escapaba una que otra lagrima en silencio.**

_"…porque Dios estará esperándole con los brazos abiertos, así como a todos sus hijos…"_

**No podía, simplemente. Todo parecía ser parte de una mala pesadilla. **

**Dos días atrás Nightwing había muerto, y aún se sentía culpable por no llegar a tiempo. Una semana atrás todo parecía estar bien, a excepción de su relación con Bruce, pero todo estaba bien.**

**Hacía una semana.****Ahora parecía tan lejano.**

**No se sentía ella misma. Los suaves tintineos de las copas al brindis de los invitados, la melodía lenta que invitaba a bailar en pareja en un mar de trajes elegantes y vestidos de noche; nada de aquello combinaba con su forma de ser. **

**Ella que se sabía dura e indómita, pero en ese momento estaba atrapada en un vestido hermoso de satén y lentejuelas. **

— **¿Me permite esta pieza?– Una mano se extendió ante ella.**

— **No me llevo bien con el piso. – Rechazo, aunque en realidad estaba dudando. **

— **No debería importarle demostrar que baila mejor que todos ellos. – Repuso aquel hombre de ojos azules señalado al resto, y sin esperar replica agrego — Puedo apostar que flota como un ángel**

**La expresión de Shayera cambio de aburrida a seria y acepto con tal de darle un buen pisotón a ese casanova y borrarle su cretina sonrisa. Acababan de posicionarse en la pista, cuando Bruce (aparentemente adivinando sus intenciones) se acercó a la pareja.**

— **¡Auch!–**

**No llego a tiempo.**

— **Querida, he estado buscándote. – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la tomaba del brazo—. John, gracias por sacar a mi novia a divertirse un poco. **

**John quito la mueca de dolor y volvió a sonreír. — ¡Ja! No agradezca Señor Wayne, más bien baile usted con la dama…**

— **Shayera– informo bruscamente ella.**

— **Le aseguro que baila como un ángel. – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.**

— **Por supuesto, desde este momento tiene mi total atención. –Sujeto a Shayera por la cintura, y justo cuando una clásica navideña de Frank Sinatra empezaba a entonar.**

**John se alejó con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se alejaba cojeando.**

— **Si, claro.– Respondió fastidiada.**

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful_

— **Hago lo que puedo para dedicarte tiempo. – Dijo a modo de disculpa, mirándola directamente a los ojos de ese modo que a ella le derretía. Pero no podía dejarse timar de nuevo.**

_But the fire is so delightful_

— **Pero no estas cuando te necesito. – Le recrimino al oído. **

_And since we've no place to go_

— **Porque sé que aquí estas a salvo. – Trato de "hacerle ver". **

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! __Let It Snow!_

— **Puedo estar a salvo, este pero no es mi ambiente. Y eso te lo informe desde casi un principio.**

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
>And I brought some corn for popping<em>

— **Es tu ambiente. – Declaro, volviendo a posicionarla frente a frente —. Eres la novia de Bruce Wayne y…**

_The lights are turned way down low_

— **¡Basta de eso! – dejo de bailar.**

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

— **Shayera, – le hablo suave, no porque le importara que el resto de los invitados vieran algo, sino porque le importaba ella— no quiero que te sientas así,..**

When we finally kiss goodnight  
><em>How I'll hate going out in the storm!<em>

_But, if you really hold me tight_

— **Es que no eres tú quien tiene que esperar ante la vista de "la sociedad". No das excusas ni razones ni motivos, porque me dejas sola a mí, para hacerlo por ti. – Le sostuvo la mirada, en busca de una explicación. — Si Bruce Wayne no estará ahí conmigo, no me interesa ser su novia.– Se soltó de él y lo dejo solo en la pista,**

_All the way home I'll be warm!_

_Oh! It doesn't show signs of stopping  
>And I've bought some corn for popping<em>

**Se quedó ahí en medio de la pista. Sin excusas. **

**Shayera tenía razón, y con lo molesta que estaba no había modo de que lo escuchara. **

_and The lights are turned way down low__  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

**Se iba acercando a la salida, cuando un mayordomo llego eficazmente con su abrigo. **

— **Gracias, Alfred. – Dijo con tono cansino. **

— **Al señor Wayne no le gustaría que se resfriara, – Ella entorno un poco los ojos. — y mucho menos a mí. – Le saco una pequeña sonrisa. **

— **Adiós. **

— **Espero que esa sea su manera de decir "hasta luego".**

**Alfred le caía bien. **

**Justo en la salida encontró a Bárbara mirando al jardín. Ella también le caía bien. **

**Aunque quería irse lo más pronto posible, no pudo ignorar aquel semblante que jamás le había visto: los hombros caídos, la espalda encorvada y su cabeza gacha.**

— **Hola. – Saludo suavemente, para no asustarla.**

**Volteo tan rápidamente que por un momento creyó haberla sorprendido. — Shayera, ¿qué tal la noche?**

**—Un fiasco. – Respondió sin rodeos.**

**La muchacha se quedó mirándola confusa, y en ese momento noto la leve hinchazón en sus ojos. **

— **No me malentiendas, todo eso está perfecto, pero…**

— **No es el lugar donde te gustaría estar. — Completo la frase, haciéndole ver que la entendía. — Si te sirve de algo, yo debería estar acostumbrada, pero prefiero el aire fresco. — concluyo la hija del comisionado, viéndose un poco más relajada. **

**Shayera le sonrió. — La verdad es que yo ya me iba..**

— **¡Oh! Está bien. – Una nota de decepción se coló en su tono.**

— **Aunque,.. si quieres, podemos buscar algo mejor que hacer. – Propuso Shayera. **

**No eran las mejores amigas, pero desde que Shayera había empezado a salir con bruce se topaba mucho con Bárbara y Dick. Rápidamente le cayó bien la pelirroja, porque al igual que ella, le fastidiaba todo aquello que llevaba la etiqueta de "los buenos modos", desde la cortesía, hasta la hipocresía.**

**Bárbara dudo. **

— **Lo siento, – se dio un topecito en la frente— seguro estas esperando a Dick. **

— **No, – el labio inferior le tembló. — en realidad no. – En ese momento se hallaba ahí por puro compromiso. — Hace un tiempo terminamos. –Repuso con melancolía.**

— **Lo siento. – Le dijo con sinceridad, aquello le tomó por sorpresa. A su parecer eran la pareja perfecta. **

— **Creo que yo también debo irme. – Apenas se daba la vuelta cuando Shayera la sujeto. **

— **Te acompaño. Vayamos por un café. – No era una pregunta, ni una propuesta. **

**Quiso replicar pero su voz se apagó, quería estar sola, pero hacia días que estaba sola, y no le daba confort. Solo asintió, mientras ambas chicas acompasaban sus pasos y Bárbara hacia una seña al ballet parking.**

**Condujo guiada por su improvisada acompañante hasta un restaurante-bar. Aquel sitio parecía una casa normal con una lona haciendo de letrero y sin mucho cuidado en la fachada; por dentro no parecía elegante, ni siquiera los manteles beige que cubrían las mesas estaban limpios. Quizá por lo único que el lugar seguía a flote era por abrir hasta muy entrada la noche. **

**En las paredes había todo tipo de fotos, y en los espacios sin ellas había frases garabateadas, desde citas de Albert Einstein hasta estribillos de Los Tigres del Norte (*). **

— **Dos cafés. – pidió Shayera a la mujer del mostrador.**

— **Que sea uno, y un té. **

— **No contamos con té. – anuncio la mujer.**

— **Entonces, café está bien.**

— **¿Desean algo para cenar?– Pregunto en un tono seguramente ensayado.**

— **Quizá algunos panes dulces. **

— **En un momento se los llevo. **

**Se ubicaron en una mesa alejada de los pocos clientes que había, para poder hablar tranquilas. **

**Bárbara no sabía cómo empezar porque hasta ese momento no había hablado con nadie. Se había convertido en un dolor asfixiante, necesitaba sacarlo, como un ahogado necesita sacar el agua de sus pulmones. Tomo aire y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Shayera por su parte, no quería presionarla, ni quería obtener la primicia del rompimiento de Bárbara, solo quería que supiera que contaba con su apoyo si así lo necesitaba. **

— **¿Sabes?, la comida de este lugar no es tan buena, pero te aseguro que el café es lo mejor que he probado en toda la ciudad. – Inicio relajadamente, mientras obtenía una mirada de agradecimiento.**

**La chicha más joven suspiro, y solo lo soltó. — Todo sucedió hace unas semanas,– empezó— Dick me había propuesto vivir juntos, pero me esforcé en dejarle claro que no creía que fuera una buena decisión. – Su mirada bajo. — Pero lo pensé, – añadió en voz baja — quizá muy tarde.**

— **No veo nada de malo en ello. – Contesto —. Creo que fue una buena decisión, más que aceptar sin saber si estabas realmente preparada. **

**La mujer que tomo la orden llego con los cafés en una charola con una pequeña tetera con leche, una vasijita con azúcar y un plato con varios panes.**

— **¿Se les ofrece algo más?**

— **Es todo por ahora. – Respondió con amabilidad. **

**Bárbara tomo una taza, vertió un poco de leche y luego tres cucharadas de azúcar antes de levantar la vista. Shayera solo añadió una cucharada de azúcar y luego le dio un sorbo. **

— **¿Se lo dijiste?**

— **Sí. Algunos días después. – Bajo la vista, ahora a su café. **

— **¿Qué fue lo que cambio? – Pregunto al no comprender.**

**Callo por un momento, meneando el café, como si pudiese ver la situación en el pequeño remolino. **

— **Ella. – Respondió con tristeza. — Una exnovia necesitaba su ayuda. **

**Su interlocutora enarco una ceja, incrédula.**

— **¿No me dirás que valientemente fue a ver que necesitaba?– la molestia se notaba incluso en su voz. No pensó que Dick podía ser de esos.**

— **Veras, realmente necesitaba su ayuda. El pla…– se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba a punto de decir— país, donde ella vive está en guerra en estos momentos. **

— **Pero….– se contuvo de hacer más preguntas cuestionando la ayuda de aquel muchacho, porque se dio cuenta que de nada le serviría a Bárbara escuchar de alguien más lo que seguramente ella le había cuestionado a él. — Bueno, supongo que es complicado. **

— **Si… Yo, en ese momento no quise verlo de ese modo. **

— **¿Cómo fue que se enteró?– pregunto sin poder evitarlo.**

— **Un conocido en común. En realidad él ya no tenía contacto con ella. Ella le pidió ayuda a ese conocido, y ese conocido le informo a los amigos que tenían en común y…. bueno, era inevitable que se enterara después de todo. – Le dio un primer sorbo a su café. **

**Por un rato un silencio cómodo se acento entre ambas mujeres, mientras bebían sus cafés y mordisqueaban uno que otro pan. **

— **No me pidió permiso. No considero mi opinión. Simplemente dijo que iría. – Continúo con tristeza. — Discutimos, y en realidad fui yo quien termino con él. **

— **Entiendo. – Respondió pensativa.**

— **No pensé que lo haría. – Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos —. Creí que le importaría más. Pero no pude dejar el orgullo de lado… – se quebró. **

**Shayera no reaccionó rápidamente, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó de su asiento, y rodeo a la afligida joven con un brazo.**

— **No es tu culpa. – comenzó a decirle. —Él también fue orgulloso.**

— **Pude haber ido con él. – Se recrimino.**

— **Él te lo pudo haber propuesto. No te diré que tienes la razón, pero tampoco voy a decirte que tienes la culpa. **

**Bárbara la abrazo, mientras se desahogaba.**

— **Ahora ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada. Hasta que vuelva no lo solucionaran. **

— **Pero…¿Y si no vuelve?– noto el temblor en su voz, como el de una niña pequeña, demasiado asustada.**

— **Lo hará, – le calmo, —y entonces hablaran, y ambos van a disculparse. **

**La seguridad con la que dijo aquello, hizo sentir mejor a la joven. No había ninguna seguridad de que volviera, no era ninguna promesa, pero era un apoyo, y eso le bastaba.**

**En ese momento la mente de Shayera viajo a un lugar más lejos de Dick, o de Bruce. Lo que acaba de decir le recordó que Nightwing y los antiguos Titanes se encontraban en Tamaran, librado una batalla. Aunque no trataba mucho con él, esperaba que volviera sano y salvo.**


End file.
